revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Meteor
"Meteor"https://twitter.com/karterhol/status/498674329282809856/photo/1 is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Revenge. It is the seventieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 19, 2014. It was written by Karin Gist and directed by J. Miller Tobin. Summary DAVID CLARKE IS BACK BUT HE'S NOT THE MAN EMILY REMEMBERS HE USED TO BE -- Emily is shaken to her core by an unexpected revelation as Victoria sinks her claws deeper into David. Recap Emily doesn’t want to call the cops about the knife-wielding intruder who was inside her bedroom. She fears Charlotte might be involved. That doesn’t stop Nolan from reporting the break-in. Jack wants to investigate to see if Victoria is involved. Emily can’t stop him from doing his job. That means Jack will also arrest her if anything happens to Victoria. He later questions Ben about his intentions with Emily, as he’s just looking to uncomplicated things at the moment. Victoria knows that David needs an explanation for where he’s been before he reemerges. He also needs an alibi for the night Conrad was killed. Victoria says she will handle all this. As for David, he seems a tad unstable as he takes a chain and begins whipping himself in the back. A short time later, he’s arrested for shoplifting. Ben realizes he matches the description of the person who broke into Emily’s house. He asks her to come down to the station. Jack preps the lineup of suspects. He recognizes David Clarke immediately. Jack wants to speak to Emily alone, but that’s against protocol. Emily is brought in to view the suspects. She asks to get a closer look at Number 3. Emily steps closer to the one way mirror. She breaks down in tears. She tells Ben that it’s not the man who broke into her home. Emily rushes out of the police station. She tells Nolan about David. She tells him that her father is alive. While in New York, a police friend lets Victoria know that David Clarke has been arrested back in the Hamptons. David tells the feds that Conrad Grayson had him locked away. He tortured him. David claims that he fears Conrad will find him. He already knows that can’t happen, as he’s the one who killed him. David’s story that he was beaten and tortured for 10 years hits the news. Victoria is impressed at how he just cleared himself of any wrongdoing whatsoever. She pledges her allegiance to him. Daniel has a meeting with Louise Ellis. He’s looking to reel her in for his wealth management firm. Later, Victoria gives Daniel an envelope full of money without revealing that she got it from Margaux. Her son already knows this. Victoria storms off refusing a drink that was anonymously sent her way by Louise Ellis, who then meets with Daniel. The two of them share war stories about their mothers. Then some poolside flirtation ensues. Charlotte is going down the pill-popping road again until Victoria tells her that if she truly wants a relationship with her father then she needs to fight for it. In other news, Emily needs to see her dad now. She rushes down to the press conference that’s being held. Emily sees her father usher Victoria and Charlotte out to stand by his side. She’s devastated. Nolan wonders what just happened. An utterly defeated Emily says, “She got to him first.” Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis * Nestor Serrano as Edward Alvarez * LaMonica Garret as Agent Stiegel * Lola Glaudini as Susan Luke Co-Starring Cast * Cloie Wyatt Taylor as Officer Townsend * Andy Favreau as Cameron * Gary Lee Reed as Clerk * Nicola Lambo as Reporter * Chris Wolfe as News Anchor Quotes Nolan: So, she gets another spin on the murder wheel? How many? ---- Victoria: Margaux was kind enough to offer. We're practically family. Daniel: But you're not. Finally, the silver lining in Pascal's death. Victoria: Why are you being cruel? And if we were not in such a public place I would smack your mouth! You will not speak ill of Pascal again! Daniel: Like you said, I'm the patriarch of this family, I'll say what I want. Do me a favor. Stay away from Margaux and stay away from Charlotte. As for me, well, that should be clear. ---- Emily: My father...he's alive! I just saw him in the lineup. I swear to God, Nolan, it was him! How is this possible? After everything I...? It was him, Nolan! In my house last night! It had to have been! But why would he break into my house?! Why would he wanna hurt me?! ---- David: I just wanna tell the truth. It's all I have left. I'm not a terrorist. I was framed! And taken from my daughter! I was stabbed in prison, but I didn't die. Conrad Grayson. He faked my death and then he locked me away for years. I was tortured! Conrad...he payed guards just to crush any hope that I had left. I saw a chance to run and I took it. And that's when I was arrested. But I know that Conrad will find me and kill me. ---- Emily: After I lost my dad all I ever wished for was just to see him one more time. I'd settle for five minutes. One more kiss goodnight. ---- Emily: I'm going down there. I need to see my dad tonight! Nolan: I know you want to, but not like this. Ems, not in public. You both deserve so much more. Emily: We deserved more 20 years ago! I can't wait one more day! ---- Emily Thorne: She got to him first. ---- Soundtrack Young Summer - Blood Love (Watch: http://youtu.be/1o4xqq4uGEU) Gallery Videos Revenge 4x04 Promo "Meteor" (HD) Revenge 4x04 Sneak Peek "Meteor" (HD) Revenge 4x04 Sneak Peek 2 Pictures 4x04 1.jpg 4x04 2.jpg 4x04 3.jpg 4x04 4.jpg 4x04 5.jpg 4x04 6.jpg 4x04 7.jpg 4x04 8.jpg 4x04 9.jpg 4x04 10.jpg 4x04 11.jpg 4x04 12.jpg 4x04 13.jpg 4x04 14.jpg 4x04 15.jpg 4x04 16.jpg 4x04 17.jpg 4x04 18.jpg 4x04 19.jpg 4x04 20.jpg 4x04 21.jpg 4x04 22.jpg 4x04 23.jpg 4x04 24.jpg Trivia *David goes against Victoria's wishes to let her handle his re-emergence, as he has no wish to be a prisoner to her or anyone else - he appears bruised and disorientated on the edge of the Hamptons, and gets himself arrested for shoplifting. The DOJ sends the FBI to question him upon receiving his fingerprints. *Emily learns her father is alive, alongside Jack and Nolan. *David tells the authorities his death was faked on Conrad Grayson's orders, and he was kidnapped to be held in secret and tortured for the next ten years - he displays self-inflicted scars (left by whipping chains on his back) as proof. *David acts convincingly surprised when he is told of Conrad's death, and his own exoneration, as well as emotionally fragile and broken to everyone. *Louise makes very forward advances on Daniel as he continues working for her. Her own objectives remain unknown. *David is revealed to the world to be alive, and considered a new symbol of hope and courage by the media. *David publicly stands with his family; Charlotte and Victoria, with Emily and Nolan watching on - Victoria takes pleasure on seeing Emily kept from her father. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes